Stranger Than Truth
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: Bill's POV, he talks about a secret that's been eating him. PS: I know this could probably never happen, so don't tell me! R&R please!


Stranger Than Truth...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a bit more serious than I tend to write, but I think it's pretty good. This is told from Bill's POV, and it's about a well-kept secret that has been hidden since before he was born. PG-13 for immoral conduct, I guess, I'm not sure how to put it. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. The Brady Bunch isn't mine, it's Nick-At-Night's. Also, I put an A/N at the end, but don't read that until you read the story. Also, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, so please don't say it was too short. I would like to write something else about it, but i don't know what. Suggestions for the title or what to write next always welcome, just review and tell me. Love, Dragonessa Smith  
  
  
  
  
  
My parents didn't love each other.  
  
Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?  
  
Here's another one: People think that I have it so good. Great job at Gringotts, I make good money, and I'm the oldest out of seven kids, with loving parents, and we all love each other, yada yada, very Brady Bunch-esque.   
  
Well, I don't.  
  
My brothers and sister do, or think they do, but I don't. Because I'm the only one of us who knows the truth.  
  
Barely anyone knows the truth. Me. Mum. Arthur Weasly. And my dad.  
  
What's that you say? Isn't Arthur Weasly my dad? Well, guess what? He isn't.  
  
There. The big secrets out in the open.  
  
Back up a bit. My parents didn't love each other. It's true. The only reason they got married was because of me. I'm the result of too much alcohol at a five year reunion party. Really makes me feel loved. It was two weeks before my second birthday when they got divorced. Mum got re-married almost immediately afterwards. I found out later that Mum and "Mr. Weasly" had been dating through almost the whole stupid marriage, and now my mum was pregnant with what would become my baby brother, Charlie. But it wasn't because of that that they got divorced. It was doomed from the beginning.   
  
I was forbidden to tell any of my brothers, or my little sister, when she was born, what had happened. My hair was charmed to orange when Charlie was born, so no one would see the resemblance between my dad and me. Good riddance, I didn't like my blond hair anyway.   
  
But that didn't stop me from being curious. I hadn't seen my dad since I was two. I wanted to meet him. My parents kept telling me that he wasn't very nice. Like I didn't know that. I still wanted to meet him.  
  
One day, when I was 11, the summer before I went to Hogwarts, I couldn't stand it any more. Too much. I wrote a letter, saying I was going to find him, and that I would be back later. I stole a pinch of floo powder, and was gone before breakfast.  
  
I exited through a fireplace in his kitchen. I was greeted by about two dozen house elves trying to shove tea cakes down my throat. When I told them who I was looking for, they brought me right to him. But when I tried to talk to him, he denied everything. Said he'd only been married once. He called for one of his servants to throw me out. As I was being "escorted" out, we passed a room with a crib, obviously a baby's room.   
  
I asked the servant who's room it was. He said it belonged to the man's son. Then he slammed the door in my face.  
  
I hated that little boy. He had my dad. He knew who his dad was. He could tell his brothers or sisters, if he had any, that was his dad.  
  
I found out later that the boy hates his father. Slime ball. At least he is your father.  
  
I guess I hoped that meeting my dad would help me understand what had happened, why it happened. It did help, I guess, in a way. I realized how lucky I was that he didn't want anything to do with me. The man was pure evil.  
  
When I finally got back home, Mum was worried sick. She grabbed me into a big bear hug the minute I stepped in the door. When she let go, I saw Mr. Weasly standing there, wringing his hands together nervously.  
  
Lucius Malfoy is my biological father. He couldn't have cared less if I dropped dead at breakfast.  
  
Arthur Weasly is my paternal father. He was scared to death because I wasn't at breakfast.  
  
I'm not sure which is my real dad. 


End file.
